


Our Lives Have Just Begun

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childbirth, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex, Protective Arthur, pregnant!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is pregnant. Arthur is worried and very protective. Merlin enjoys the attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lives Have Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, there’s a lot of hurt/comfort. And needy!Merlin. :D 
> 
> I borrowed the title from lyrics of “Falling Away With You” by Muse.

Arthur ran through the castle, not caring about the curious looks of people he passed. There was nothing more important than reaching his chambers. He had been gone for too long. 

He barged inside the room, rich scent filling his nose.

“Arthur!” a moan sounded from the bed and Arthur was already unfastening his belt, putting his sword aside, pulling at the laces of his cloak.

“I’m here,” Arthur said, watching as Gaius swept a wet cloth over Merlin’s face.

“Arthur, please,” Merlin whined, trying to sit up.

“Almost there,” Gaius said, pushing him back down and petting his hair.

“How long?” Arthur asked, taking Gaius’ place at Merlin’s side, stubbornly fighting the urge to take Merlin in just that second. 

“Almost a day,” Gaius said. “He hasn’t eaten since it started.”

Arthur nodded and it was Gaius’s cue to leave the room with one last squeeze to Merlin’s hand. 

Merlin tried to sit up again, but Arthur didn’t let him. He straddled him, only the thin layer of his clothing and the soft blanket covering Merlin’s form separating them, and leaned down to kiss him. Merlin threw himself into the kiss, desperation shining through his every move.

“Please,” Merlin whispered and Arthur made to pull away to peel off his clothes, only to be stopped by Merlin’s clinging hands. “Please,” Merlin whispered again.

“I can’t do a thing like this,” Arthur said, half crazy with the need to bury himself in Merlin now that he could feel the heat of Merlin’s body under him.

“I need...” Merlin started, pupils blown wide. “Please.”

“I know,” Arthur said, pushing aside the blanket and letting Merlin tug his laces open with shaking fingers. “I know,” he whispered again, peppering kisses over the side of Merlin’s neck.

Merlin’s hand found its way to Arthur’s cock, finally freed from the confines of the clothing, and they both moaned at the sensation. Merlin wriggled under him, trying to turn around and Arthur didn’t stop him. He knew Merlin liked it that way, especially when in heat.

Arthur pulled away to use the few seconds of Merlin’s shuffling to slip out of his clothes, but Merlin immediately tensed and turned his head towards Arthur, eyes full of fear and rejection, a small whimper of Arthur’s name escaping his lips. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Arthur assured him, tossing his tunic on the floor and shrugging off his trousers in haste.

Merlin was shaking, trying to hold himself up with the little strength he had left, and Arthur wanted nothing more than to care for him, to take his weight and support him, to offer comfort and pleasure and everything he could give.

He climbed on the bed, ran his hand over Merlin’s back, guiding him into better position. Merlin melted under his touch and slumped forward. He was lying on his front, one of his knees bent, presenting his round bum for Arthur to take. 

“That’s it, love, I’ll take care of you,” Arthur murmured, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s shoulderblade.

Merlin rubbed his cheek over the pillow, his hands clenched in the sheets. Arthur’s fingers found their way to Merlin’s opening, rubbing teasingly, and Merlin keened, bucking into the mattress. 

“Are you ready for me, love?” Arthur asked, dragging head of his cock through the wetness between Merlin’s cheeks.

“Yes, Arthur, please,” Merlin answered, breathless and desperate and Arthur started sinking in. 

Merlin bit his lip and closed his eyes, his breath hitching as Arthur slowly inched inside. He opened them again when Arthur was fully seated, and Arthur leaned down for a kiss. He started moving, reveling in Merlin’s tiny moans.

“Ready?” Arthur asked, feeling his knot growing. 

Merlin shifted under him and a quiet needy whine was all the permission Arthur needed. He clenched around Arthur the moment his knot slipped inside, unable to stop the short distressed sob. No matter how wet and stretched Merlin was, there had always been a moment of initial pain and it was Arthur’s task to distract and soothe him. Merlin’s comfort had always been more important than Arthur’s need for completion.

Pliant and calmed from Arthur’s gentle touches and words of love and adoration, Merlin started rolling his hips gently and it was Arthur’s cue to continue. He knew how to move to push Merlin closer to the edge with every shift of his hips and Merlin urged him on with pleas of ‘faster’, ‘harder’, ‘almost there,’ sound of his voice dragging Arthur towards his own peak faster than any physical sensation ever could.

“Come for me so I can fill you with my seed until there’s no room left,” Arthur panted into Merlin’s ear. “Until a new life is blooming inside you.”

“Yes,” Merlin moaned, his breath hitching.

“Come for me, Merlin,” Arthur ordered, pressing against Merlin’s sweet spot insistently. 

Merlin was shaking, dragging in frantic gulps of air, hanging on the brink of pleasure, and Arthur bore down once more, tipping Merlin over. Merlin came with a strangled sob, his insides squeezing Arthur as he picked up his rhythm, chasing his own release.

“Arthur,” Merlin sighed and Arthur followed, spurt after spurt filling Merlin’s channel. 

The heat was far from over, but for then calmness washed over them both and Arthur changed their position to something more comfortable. Lying on their sides, Arthur carded his fingers through Merlin’s sweat-soaked hair.

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long,” he said, linking their fingers together. 

“I understand,” Merlin said. “Our kingdom needs you.”

“I hate to see you suffer,” Arthur said, tightening his hold on Merlin.

“I’m used to going through heats alone.”

“I don’t want that to happen ever again,” Arthur said. “Next time, I’ll leave in the middle of the negotiations if needed.”

“No,” Merlin said resolutely, “you need to think about our people.”

“Then I’ll be taking you with me. Leon can run the kingdom in our absence.”

“We’ll see,” Merlin said with a smile.

“Are you sure we’re ready for it?” Arthur asked after a moment, sure that Merlin would know what he was asking about.

“Yes,” Merlin said. 

“I don’t want to pressure you into anything,” Arthur said, stroking Merlin’s palm.

“I want nothing more,” Merlin said, settling Arthur’s palm on his belly.

 

~x~

 

“How do you feel?” Arthur asked, sitting down beside Merlin on their bed.

“Better. I think I’ll be able to get up soon,” Merlin said.

“You don’t have to rush anything.”

“I’d like to get some fresh air,” Merlin said. “How did the meeting go?”

“There wasn’t anything serious, just some bandits two days away from the city. I sent Gwaine and Percival to pick a few men and take care of the situation.”

They sat in silence for a while.

“Do you think it’s really it?” Arthur asked.

“I’ve been throwing up a few times a day for over a week and Gaius has no other medical explanation, so yes, I really think I’m with child,” Merlin said.

“How can you be so calm about it?” Arthur asks, feeling a bit nauseous just thinking about the whole thing.

He hadn’t thought about how nervous and worried he’d be. He wanted a child, an heir, but now that it was becoming reality, he couldn’t stop thinking about his mother who died giving birth to him, about children being born dead, their parents wrecked with grief.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Merlin reassured him, motioning for him to join him on the bed.

Arthur did, curling around Merlin. He’d protect him even if it was the last thing he did in his life.

 

~x~

 

“I can give them a little show. They need to see we’re very much not defenceless,” Merlin offered, shifting a bit in his seat and Arthur resisted the urge to slip his hand to Merlin’s back and massage whatever ache settled there.

“No,” he said instead, “others can manage.”

“I could at least help them then.”

“I said no,” Arthur told him with finality in his voice. 

 

~x~

 

“Why don’t you let me do it? I swear I won’t show off,” Merlin asked in the privacy of their chambers.

“You’re the one who always tells me to stop trying to solve everything on my own and let others do their work.”

“This is different. You know I’m the best for this.”

“Merlin, just let it go,” Arthur pleaded. 

“But why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Arthur asked, taking Merlin by the hand, leading him to his chair where he sat down and pulled Merlin down onto his lap. “I don’t want to take unnecessary risks. You’re carrying our son or daughter, my heir. They need you to be strong and healthy for them.”

“I’m going crazy not knowing exactly where you are and what you’re doing when I’m not with you. If I could I’d never let you out of my sight. I’d keep you right by my side at all times. Nobody would touch you without my permission. I’d kill anyone who would dare just think about harming you.”

“You’re my omega, my everything, I’d be nothing without you,” Arthur finished, breathing the words into the skin of Merlin’s neck. 

“I had no idea,” Merlin said, dropping his head on Arthur’s shoulder. “I just wanted to help.”

“I know,” Arthur said, warm puff of air over Merlin’s collarbone.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, caressing Arthur’s hand.

“Yes?” Arthur said, his lips trailing over Merlin’s exposed throat.

“Bed, please?” Merlin asked, a bit out of breath.

It earned him a nibble just below his ear and a chuckle while Arthur’s hand travelled down his body.

“Excited?” Arthur asked, pressing his palm over Merlin’s rapidly hardening cock. “Should I talk more about what I want to do with you?”

“How about showing me?” Merlin said, his hips hitching up to get more friction. “I really want you inside me.”

Arthur tensed.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to do that,” Merlin said, his voice subdued, rejected, and it made Arthur’s heart clench.

“I want to,” he said, shifting slightly so that Merlin could feel how hard he was. “But I don’t want to hurt you or the baby.”

He watched Merlin as he ducked his head, blushing.

“I... erm... talked to Gaius,” Merlin mumbled, more red spreading over his cheeks. “It’s safe as long as we’re careful.”

“And we’ll be very careful,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear.

He nudged Merlin so he’d stand up from his lap and then followed him towards the bed. Merlin sat him down on the edge of the mattress and took a few steps back. He started stripping, taking his time, looking at Arthur all the while.

Arthur watched, entranced by the lean lines of Merlin’s body, by the added curves caused by the pregnancy.

Merlin moved towards Arthur, completely naked, cupped his face in his hands and leaned down for a kiss. Before Arthur could drag him onto the bed, he slid to his knees and pulled Arthur’s laces open. Arthur managed to suck in a deep breath and put a steadying hand behind himself and then Merlin’s mouth was on his cock, swallowing him down with practiced ease.

“Gods,” Arthur breathed out, hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin looked up at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and increased his tempo.

He pulled away suddenly and started helping Arthur, who was slightly dazed by arousal, out of his clothes. It took quite a while with long pauses for heated kisses, but finally they were both on the bed, touching and tasting each patch of skin as they rolled around, battling for dominance.

In the end, Arthur had Merlin pinned down by the wrists, smiling down at him with a look of a hunter who just caught his prey. 

A small whimper escaped Merlin’s lips and Arthur was rearranging them again. Lying on their sides, Arthur spooned Merlin from behind and started playing with Merlin’s opening.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked, slipping a finger inside Merlin.

Merlin moaned and Arthur slipped another finger in and then third.

“I asked you a question,” Arthur said, rubbing the right spot inside Merlin, soaking in all the sounds Merlin was making.

“Answer me,” he ordered, teasing Merlin’s balls with his thumb.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Merlin blurted out.

“Yes what?” Arthur asked, nose buried in Merlin’s hair.

“Fuck me, please,” Merlin answered and tried to push closer to Arthur’s body.

Arthur didn’t waste any more time and pulled his fingers free. He pushed slowly inside and set a steady pace, touching Merlin everywhere he could reach, his hand straying to his belly more often than not. His knot was already forming, but he didn’t want to go all the way in. He was content with making Merlin feel good, pushing his own needs aside.

“Don’t hold back,” Merlin breathed out. “You’re not going to hurt me.”

Arthur shook his head. “It always hurts you.”

“But it’s worth it,” Merlin said. “Please,” he added, and Arthur’s control snapped.

Merlin tightened his hold on Arthur’s thigh, his breath hitching as Arthur’s knot breached him, but Arthur was already stroking his cock and murmuring endearments into his ear to distract him from the pain.

Arthur couldn’t hold back any longer, enveloped in Merlin’s heat, and started chasing his own release, aiming his thrusts just right to hear the tiny moans of pleasure that escaped Merlin’s lips.

He was the first one to tip over the edge, but he didn’t stop moving until he could feel Merlin’s release hot on his fingers as he stroked him through the aftershocks.

“Alright?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s neck.

“Alright,” Merlin said and muttered a quick spell to clean them and drag the blanket over them.

“Good,” Arthur said and closed his eyes.

 

~x~

 

Arthur returned to their chambers after a training session with his knights and found Merlin dragging winter blankets from one of the wardrobes. He watched him as he put them on the bed, adding them to the pile of pillows that covered at least third of the bed.

“Merlin?” he asked.

Merlin startled, looking up with a smile.

“Didn’t notice you coming in,” he said and continued arranging the bed.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked, pulling off his sweat-soaked tunic and heading for the washbowl to refresh himself after hours spent in the summer heat.

“Just rearranging the bed a bit,” Merlin said.

“Those are winter blankets, Merlin,” Arthur said and continued running a wet cloth over his torso.

“They seem fine to me,” Merlin said, rummaging through another wardrobe.

Arthur frowned, wondering if it was another weird pregnancy mood or if it was just Merlin’s brand of strangeness.

He went to the bed, studying the pile of cushions.

“What’s my shirt doing in there?” he asked, pulling it from under one of the pillows.

Merlin was by his side in an instant, stealing the garment from his fingers.

“It’s soft and smooth and smells like you,” Merlin said, hugging the shirt to his chest.

Gaius chose that moment to knock on the door, coming to check on Merlin.

“Oh,” he said right after he took in the scene in front of him.

“What? What’s wrong?” Arthur asked, not liking Gaius’s expression one bit.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Gaius reassured him and crossed the room to Merlin who was still clutching the shirt. “How are you feeling?” he asked him, putting a hand to his forehead and looking him in the eyes.

“Fine,” Merlin said, smiling.

“No pain?”

Merlin shook his head.

“Did you clean this chamber before you started changing the bed?”

“A little,” Merlin said with a shrug and Arthur noticed for the first time that the room was much tidier that it was in the morning. “I didn’t overdo it, Gaius, I swear. I was careful.”

“I know, my boy, it’s alright.”

“Gaius, what’s going on?” Arthur asked.

“It’s time,” Gaius said and steered Merlin towards the bed.

“Time?” Merlin asked, sitting down.

“This is the nesting phase. You’re preparing your surroundings for the baby’s arrival.”

Merlin paled and Arthur was sure he did too. He joined Merlin on the bed and wrapped an arm around him.

“There’s nothing to be worried about,” Gaius said.

“What will happen next?” Arthur asked.

“Contractions should start soon, but it can take hours, days even, before the actual childbirth.”

“I don’t think I’m ready,” Merlin whispered, gripping Arthur’s hand. 

“It’s going to be alright,” Arthur whispered back.

“The only thing you can do now is rest,” Gaius said.

 

~x~

 

Merlin was dozing in his nest of blankets most of the time with Arthur as his favourite pillow. In the moments of wakefulness, Arthur forced him to eat and drink to keep his strength up. 

It was midday of the next day when the first contraction arrived, waking Merlin up with a pitiful moan. 

“I’m here, love,” Arthur whispered.

Every one of Merlin’s tiny sounds of pain made Arthur’s heart ache. He wanted to take it all away, to be the one hurting.

Arthur helped Merlin out of bed and they alternated between walking around the room and relaxing in each other’s arms.

Merlin was much calmer than the night before, even with contractions coming in short intervals. He breathed through each one of them just as Gaius instructed him. 

Arthur talked about what he had read in the reports while Merlin had been sleeping and Merlin listened, humming as Arthur massaged his lower back.

The sun set and Merlin’s contractions intensified. Cradled in Arthur’s embrace, Merlin clutched the sheets as he fought the waves of pain. Arthur was murmuring sweet nothings into Merlin’s ear, running a wet cloth over his feverish skin. 

Gaius carefully implied that it would be best to leave then if Arthur intended to, but Merlin’s terrified whimper and the glare Arthur sent him were enough to make him drop the subject.

Together they helped Merlin to a kneeling position. Dressed only in Arthur’s shirt, Merlin was leaning on Arthur for support, digging his fingers into Arthur’s arms, shoulders, sides, anywhere his hands ended at the moment as he pushed in time with the contractions. 

“You’re doing so well.”

“Just a little more.”

“I love you.”

“You’re so brave.”

“Almost there.”

Dozens of encouragements fell from Arthur’s lips, dozens of kisses pressed to Merlin’s hair.

With a final cry, Merlin pushed once more, the baby slipping out of him into Gaius’s waiting hands. Merlin slumped forward, letting Arthur take all of his weight. The baby’s cries filled the room.

“You did it,” Arthur murmured, stroking Merlin’s back.

“It’s a boy,” Gaius said and Arthur watched him checking and cleaning their son.

“He’s beautiful,” Arthur said.

“William,” Merlin breathed out.

“William,” Arthur repeated and tilted Merlin’s head up to press a kiss to his lips. “We made a beautiful baby.”

Merlin chuckled and snuggled closer to Arthur.

Gaius let his assistant hold the baby and they both moved back to bed. Arthur wasn’t too happy about some boy holding their son, but he trusted that Gaius knew what he was doing and concentrated on keeping Merlin comfortable.

“I know you’re tired, but I’ll need you to push once more when you feel the urge,” Gaius said.

Merlin let out a discontented sigh, but didn’t argue with him. He was staring at the baby in the assistant’s arms.

“Will,” he said, reaching out with a smile. 

Arthur tightened his arms around him when Merlin started leaning towards their son. The boy took that as a cue to step closer to the bed, allowing Merlin to gently caress their son’s cheek.

Afterbirth slid out of Merlin with a soft grunt falling from Merlin’s lips and Arthur then laid Merlin down on the cleaner part of the sheets and washed him with a soft cloth. He helped him into a fresh nightshirt and lifted him off the bed while a servant boy changed the beddings, piling Merlin’s choice of pillows and blankets back onto the mattress.

Finally, Merlin was back in his warm nest and Gaius laid the little prince on his chest. Arthur joined him, pressing himself to Merlin’s side. Merlin let his head fall to Arthur’s shoulder and linked their fingers together.

They watched their sleeping son in silence. Eventually, Merlin’s breathing evened out as the tiredness won over and led him to his dreams.

Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin’s hair, caressed Will’s tiny hand.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, my loves."


End file.
